Mi Querida Familia
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír al solo pensar que para Inuko, él era el mejor padre del mundo. Aunque él lo dudaba mucho, pero si su hijo lo decía, tal vez, solo tal vez, eso era verdad.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Ojala les guste este Fics de ... ¿Tres capítulos? tal vez haga más, pero solo quería dar mi versión de como seria Inuyasha de papá.

Para las/os que leen El Heredero de Tessaiga, véanlo como AU de ese Fics.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El nacimiento del nuevo miembro.**

Podía oir los jadeos, los gritos de dolor de parte de su compañera, el olor a sangre y sudor. El olor a sus lagrimas y el que Miroku y Shippo estuvieran con él no servia de mucho. Estaba ansioso y preocupado, Aome llevaba mucho tiempo en la cabaña de Kaede... ella había entrado en parto a medio día y ahora la gran luna llena adornaba el cielo nocturno. Las luciernagas jugaban alrededor de la cabaña donde Aome estaba trayendo a su hijo al mundo. A su primer cachorro. Inuyasha estaba muy ansioso por ver a su cachorro ¿Sera niño o una niña? ¿Tendra apariencia humana o tendra sus orejas caninas? Todas estas preguntas lo estaban matando... cuando de pronto, escucho lo que más deseaba oir en esos momentos: Un llanto.

Su cachorro lloraba.

—¡Wow!, tu hijo si que vino con energias — exclamo Miroku al oir el llanto energetico del recien nacido— ¿Porque no vas a ver, mi amigo? —le pregunto el monje, poniendo su mano en el hombro del hanyou para darle apoyo.

Inuyasha vacilo, un tic en su oreja izquierda hizo reir a Shippo. El hanyou se levanto de donde estaba y se encamino hacia la cabaña ¿Porque ahora le parecia que la estupida cabaña de Miroku quedaba a millas? Antes de llegar pudo ver a Sango salir con una suave sonrisa, las mellisas de la taijiya, Mika y Maka, salieron con el niño DaiSuke en brazos. Al llegar al lado de Inuyasha lo felicitaron por ser padre y se retiraron de alli.

El hanyou ya estando en la puerta de la cabaña tuvo miedo ¿Y si su hijo no lo queria? ¿Y si algo salia mal? Con miedo corrio la cortina de mimbre, pudo ver a Kaede limpiar unos paños con sangre. La sangre de Aome, se sintio culpable por eso pero sabia que debia ser asi. Giro su cabeza, viendo a su compañera recostada en el futon con un bultito blanco entre sus manos.

—Ven Inuyasha... —le llamo Aome— Aqui hay alguien que quiere conocerte... —dijo en un bosteso, estaba cansada y con mucho sueño.

Inuyasha se acerco a ella despasio y se dejo caer a su lado. Aome movio suavemente la cobija y pudo ver el rotro palido y arrugado de su cachorro.

— Es un niño y mira... —dijo ella mientras corria más la cobija dejando ver asi unos pequeños triangulitos sobre la cabeza del niño— Tiene tus orejitas ¿No es lindo? —dijo ella emocionada, Inuyasha sabía que Aome queria que el cachorro tuviera sus orejas pero... No queria que los demás niños lo maltratasen como a él— Cargalo... —le dijo ella.

—Yo-yo... pe-pero no se co-como —tartamudeaba él, pero sin previo aviso Aome puso al bebé en brazos de Inuyasha— ...Oh... —dijo al sentir el pequeño peso del cachorro.

Inuyasha miro a su hijo, se parecia a él. Tenia pequeños mechones plateados sobre su cabezita y sus orejas de perro eran de color gris. Sus ojitos los tenia cerrado. El bebé bostezo largamente y movio su manito tomando un dedo de Inuyasha, este se asusto por eso, el cachorro pudo haberse lastimado con sus garras. Asi que con cuidado se lo devolvio a su compañera.

—¿No es lindo, Inu? —le pregunto dormida Aome, pero como pudo saco un pecho y alimento al hambriento recien nacido— Se ve que tiene hambre, ¡Oh dios! Ojala no tenga tu apetito porque sino no alcanzara los barriles de arroz que tu traes con Miroku, deberan multiplicar lo pedido jeje —dijo ella divertida e Inuyasha sonrio de medio lado con ternura.

—Es precioso Aome, es nuestro cachorro —decia mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hijo— Te prometo que no les faltara nada Aome... Los protegere a ambos, no importa que deba dar mi vida por eso... —le dice con ternura mientras besa a su mujer— ¿Como le pondras? —le pregunto Inuyasha en un susurro, pues el cachorro se habia quedado dormido.

—Tenia pensado llamarlo, Inuko —le dijo Aome volviendo a bostesar. Inuyasha le da un suave beso en la frente y susurra.

—Gracias, Aome... Por darme una familia... —dijo con amor.

* * *

/Un Tiempo después/

Inuyasha e Inuko se encontraban a las afuera de la cabaña donde Aome descansaba. Ya era medio día y la miko parecía que no quería despertar aun y el hanyou estaba muy nervioso, su cachorro no dejaba de observarlo con sus brillantes ojos dorados, como los de él. Le miraba las orejas, el cabello, sus garras, a Colmillo de Acero. Tenia toda la atención de Inuko puesto en él y eso lo ponía muy incomodo. De repente InuKo suelta un puchero y sus ojos dorados se vuelven brillosos.

—¡Ay no!, por favor no llores ... —le suplico su padre, el pequeño estomago de InuKo sonó dándole a entender que el bebé tenia hambre— Oh, si... Yo también estoy hambriento cachorro... —Inuyasha miro al celeste cielo pensativo— ¿Que puedo darte de comer? —pensó y lo único que se le vino a la mente fue una fruta.

Tomando delicadamente a Inuko entre sus fuertes brazos y se encamino hasta los cultivos de los aldeanos. Cada vez que se encontraba con un aldeano, este no dejaba de ver a InuKo y decir lo bello que el cachorro era. Esto ponía feliz a Inuyasha, pues los aldeanos habían resivido muy bien a InuKo y no lo habían rechazado por ser hanyou. Cuando Inuyasha llego a un frondoso árbol vio la manzana perfecta, apretó contra si a Inuko y dio un gran salto pero...

—Buhuaajua... —lloro Inuko . Él salto que había dado su padre lo había asustado, escondió su rostro en el pecho de Inuyasha apretando el haori ente sus manitas. Inuyasha de inmediato regreso a tierra y miro a Inuko culpable y temeroso.

—Perdoname Inuko... yo-yo... —Inuko vio ahora a su padre confuso, él parecía querer llorar y no sabía porque. No le gusto ver a su padre así, así que poso su pequeña manito en el rostro de Inuyasha y balbuceo algo intangible. Pero esto no ayudo a Inuyasha, pues él ahora se sentía muy mal por haber asustado así a su pequeño— Mejor vayamos con Sango, seguro ella sabrá que hacer... —dijo y se encamino otra vez a la aldea.

Inuko miro a su alrededor. Todo era tan raro, como le gustaría estar con su mamá. No era que papá estuviera haciendo las cosas mal, solo era que su padre le tenia mucho cuidado. Como si el se rompiera con el simple soplo del viento. Cuando llego a la aldea y vio a DaiSuke siendo alimentado por su tía Sango con un biberón, estiro sus bracitos pidiendo un poco.

—Asi que al perrito ya le dio hambre ¿No? —dijo Miroku acercándose a Inuyasha y al pequeño cachorro.

—Si, Inuko tiene hambre pero no quiero despertar a Aome... Ella se mostraba muy agotada—le respondió Inuyasha a Miroku, el hanyou se mostraba muy preocupado.

—Yo no lo decia por InuKo, lo decía por ti Inuyasha —se burlo Miroku e Inuyasha lo golpeo por ser tan estúpido en su comentario.

—Oye, InuKo ... —dijo Sango interrumpiendo a su marido y al hanyou— ¿Quieres un poco? —le pregunto y le lanzo a Inuyasha el biberón con leche.

Inuyasha se quedo en shock al tener el biberón en sus manos, ¿Y ahora que hacia? Levanto su mirada buscando a sus amigos para que lo ayudaran, pero se encontró con que ellos se habían marchado. Trago con dificultad, se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y miro a su hijo nervioso, mientras que este esperaba impaciente a que su padre lo alimentase. Con todo (todo) el cuidado del mundo, Inuyasha alimento a InuKo. El hanyou vio conmovió a su cachorro, aun no podía creerselo.  
Había pasado un año desde que Aome volvió para quedarse con él. Todo era tan irreal, nunca se hubiese imaginado así. Casado con una hermosa miko venida del futuro, y lo más irreal, siendo padre de un precioso cachorro.

InuKo termino de beberlo todo e Inuyasha golpeo suavemente la espalda del cachorro, como se lo había visto hacer Aome, e InuKo eructo. El bebé bostezo largamente y miro a Inuyasha.

—¿Que? ... —le pregunto a su hijo— Ni creas que voy a cantarte para que te duermas, mocoso —le dijo molesto Inuyasha y mesio a su hijo hasta que este quedo dormido del todo.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Osuwaris? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Golpes a la entrepierna? **

**¡No se olviden de dejar su comentario!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Era otro hermoso día soleado y caluroso en la época antigua, la brisa fresca y la mañana despejada había facilitado el ameno momento que tanto Inuko como Inuyasha estaban pasando en el rio sin la presencia de la miko, ya que esta estaba curando la gripe de algunos ancianos en la aldea vecina. La sacerdotisa, quien estaba en compañía de Sango a petición de Inuyasha quien no pudo acompañarla, volvería esa misma noche. Así que mientras tanto, Inuyasha debía cuidar a su hijo.

Ahora ambos se encontraban a la sombra de un árbol disfrutando de una jugosa sandia, mirando el agua del rio correr y casi en un perfecto armonioso silencio.

—Y es por eso que no podemos volver al otro mundo Inuko, mucho menos si es con la ayuda del bastardo de tu tío Sesshomaru... —explico Inuyasha cuando inesperadamente su cachorro saco el tema sobre hablar de su gran abuelo Inu No Taisho.

—No entiendo... —dijo simplemente con voz dulce el pequeño niño de 2 años y medio de edad, Inuyasha rolo los ojos y le volvió a dar otro pedacito de fruta a Inuko.

No entendía el porque de la devoción de su hijo por saber sobre tales cosas, si al final de cada oración siempre terminaba siendo la misma frase repetitiva; _No lo entiendo. _A veces pensaba que su hijo se lo hacia apropósito, suspiro y bajo su mirada hacia el bambú a su lado, ya casi estaba vació y en un día tan caluroso como hoy era mejor siempre tener a mano agua fresca. Sobre todo para su sediento cachorro.

—Oye cachorro, esperame aquí ¿Si? Yo no me tardo, iré a traer más agua... —le había avisado Inuyasha a Inuko mientras sentaba a su versión miniatura a un lado de Colmillo de Acero quien reposaba sobre el tronco del árbol en el que estaban. El pequeño niño vio a su padre con una suave sonrisa infantil y le dio el bambú vacío, Inuyasha lo recibió y acaricio la cabellera plateada de Inuko con cariño.

El hanyou mayor dio media vuelta y camino hasta el rio que quedaba a unos pasos de donde descansaba con su hijo. En su mente todavía estaba la charla con su compañera que habían mantenido la noche anterior, todo sobre sus miedos de no saber si podía quedarse con el niño solo. Temía no ser aun un buen padre para Inuko, pero hasta donde venia la cosa lo estaba haciendo muy bien, Inuko no se había quejado ni una vez y estaban pasando el día de maravilla entre juegos y las preguntas ocasionales del cachorro.

Quien iba a decir que después de todo lo que había sufrido en antaño, incluyendo la recolección de los fragmentos de Shikon y la lucha contra el malvado de Naraku, todo se reducía en la brillante sonrisa del pequeño niño cuando lo tomaba en brazos. Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír al solo pensar que para Inuko, él era el mejor padre del mundo. Aunque él lo dudaba mucho, pero si su hijo lo decía, tal vez, solo tal vez, eso era verdad.

Con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, Inuyasha volteo dispuesto a regresar con su hijo para darle de beber, cuando de pronto su sonrisa se borro rápidamente de su cara y sus ojos dorados se abrían de par en par al ver a su cachorro sostener a Tessaiga transformada entre sus pequeñas manos. La gigantesca espada, quien parecía triplicar su tamaño al estar en posesión de alguien tan pequeño como Inuko, estaba alzada apuntando hacia arriba mostrándose extremadamente peligrosa y lista para cualquier ataque.

Inuko, quien miraba maravillado como la espada de su padre estaba en su verdadera forma con él, la mecía suavemente. Era tan liviana con una pluma. Tras una carcajada totalmente inocente e infantil bajo rápidamente hacia la tierra a Colmillo de Acero, que al estar en contacto contra el suelo, hizo un Viento Cortante que por muy poco estuvo a punto de tocar a Inuyasha.

El hanyou mayor esquivo el ataque de su propia espada y vio como el Viento Cortante dividía al rio por segundos, hasta que este se volvió a unir, y terminaba en un gran árbol cercano destrozándolo. Sus ojos totalmente abiertos y asombrados volvieron su vista a Inuko quien estaba más que dispuesto a seguir jugando con la espada. Inuyasha, parándose rápidamente después de haber terminado en el suelo, corrió hasta su cachorro y le arrebato a Tessaiga haciendo que la espada nuevamente terminara con apariencia vieja y oxidada.

Inuyasha resoplo y guardo a Colmillo de Acero en su vaina y se giro hacia Inuko quien le miraba con ojos curiosos. Se inclino a un lado del niño y levantando su puño un poco le dio un suave golpe a la cabeza a Inuko, el niño llevo sus pequeñas manos hacia su cabeza y toco su pequeño chichón que sobresaltaba en su plateada cabellera; miro con ojitos llorosos a su padre. Inuyasha resoplo y le mostro la espada.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que Tessaiga no es un juguete, Inuko? Es peligroso... —le regaño Inuyasha aparentando estar molesto— Cuando tengas la suficiente edad te enseñare a manejarla... —le había prometido nuevamente a su hijo.

Inuko sonrió suavemente ante lo que su padre decía, sabia que había estado bien que su padre lo castigase pues sabia que tenia prohibido jugar con Colmillo de Acero. _Mea culpa, _había pensado travieso. Pero la próxima vez, trataría de poseer a la espada cuando su padre no estuviese cerca.

Giro su cabeza y vio como había quedado el pobre árbol que se había interpuesto en el ataque del Viento Cortante, Inuyasha giro su mirada y también vio como estaba de destruido.

—_¿Cómo es que Colmillo de Acero se transformo tan fácilmente con Inuko, si a mi me había costado semanas hacerlo y solo esta tomaba forma cuando Kagome estaba en peligro? —_Inuyasha bajo la mirada hacia su cachorro, quien miraba sin culpa lo que había hecho— _Tal vez solo por ser mi hijo, Tessaiga dejo que lo tomara con su transformación... ¡Khe! mocoso con suerte—_el hanyou tomo a su hijo entre sus brazos y bufo—Mejor no le digamos a tu madre lo sucedido o me matara de todos los "Osuwaris" que dirá, pero eso no quiere decir que te salves de tu castigo... —Inuyasha sonrió malvadamente e Inuko siento escalofríos recorrerle todo su cuerpecito— Felicidades cachorro, te has ganado un buen baño... —dijo mientras caminaba hacia su cabaña.

Inuko abrió sus ojos, también dorados, espantados ¡Baño no! Odiaba los baños, no le gustaba pero para nada. Vio como su padre hacia caso omiso a sus pucheros y sus ojos de ternero, parecía que estaba más que dispuesto a bañarlo para vengarse por haber tomado su espada para jugar.

Oh, pero no se quedaría así. Él, de alguna manera, le haría enterar a su madre. Inuko sonrió mostrando su pequeño colmillito inferior derecho, que divertido seria ver a su padre enterrado en la tierra nuevamente. Puede que sea un pequeño niño solamente, pero era el hijo de Inuyasha y el poco tacto lo llevaba en la sangre.

* * *

**N/A: **Seguramente pensaran: ¿Cómo Inuko, siendo un niño, puede llegar a tener pensamiendo de alguien más mayor? Y es fácil, es también hijo de Kagome y todos sabemos que ella es muy culta.

Bueno, al parecer Inuyasha e Inuko estarán en problemas cuando Kagome llegue a casa. Inuko por tomar a Colmillo de Acero e Inuyasha por permitirlo, jaja pobre de mis medios demonios.

¿Comentarios? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Golpes a la entre-pierna? ... ¿Shawarma?


End file.
